


A Sunflower

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes to pick a flower for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together when someone gave me this prompt: "Sam + sunflowers?"

Castiel knew that ‘Sam’ meant ‘sun child’ or ‘bright sun’ in Hebrew, and maybe Sam had noticed —or maybe he hadn’t— but there had been times where Cas got caught up staring at the flecks of gold in the swirls of brown and green in Sam’s eyes, and it had reminded him of sunflowers.

That’s why Cas was out in this field on this sunny, windy day, up to his shoulders in overgrowth, his tie getting hung up in giant weeds. He had to get Sam a sunflower, maybe more than one if he could manage it. He hadn’t expected it to be so difficult when the idea struck him. 

But Sam was so like that flower, tall and radiant when the sun was out and he was smiling. And strong, in the way that the flower will take away the toxins of plants around it, so does Sam take on the burdens of those he loves. The struggle through the wavy field didn’t deter him, though he  _did_  consider that maybe he should have arrived closer to the flowers themselves instead of appearing off to the side of the road. 

As he reached the sunflowers, a smile broke across his face. The weeds all around him blew from side to side as the gusts of wind came and went, but these flowers didn’t budge. They stood straight up, tall and sturdy. It filled his heart with pride. Yes, Castiel had to bring one of these flowers to Sam and hope that he could understand how beautiful a thing he is when he sees it.


End file.
